New lifes
by WeirdAnLuvingIt
Summary: Summary inside


Ultra Violet

Vampires

Kagome

Inuyasha

Kikyo

Inuoushi

Izioy

Naraku

This is my idea for a new inu story:

Kagome is a hanyou. Her moother was the kings wife. But her father found out that her mother was seeing someone else so he killed her. Now she is about to do the un thinkable.

she is about to kill her father, the king of the humans, Naraku. Now, there is a legend that those who do not look can find the ancient half demon inuyasha. His father was double crossed by the kings wife. The priestess Kikyo. The king is not a human but a demon who cares only about war blood and vengans. He blamed inutoushi for kikyos death but few know that he infact killed her in the furie of learning of the secret love she had toward inutoushi. Kagome is the daughter of Kikyo but was born a hanyou and so was rejected by her father. She seeks vengence against her father for the murder of herself and kikyo. Inuyasha is the son of inutoushi. His mother Izioy was killed in birth and he never saw her face. He found out that his dad was dating the kings wife. And he freaked. He didnt want to loose his dad too so he tried to seperate them. He ended up seeing his father die and got shot through the chest with an arrow. And he was put under aspell and bound to the sacred tree. This is where our story begins:

"Where am I?" Kagome asked no one. "I cant belive a followed a faires directions. They are not trustwothy" She continued to nowhere. The sun was starting to set and at night the forest got colder than winter." I'll sleep under that huge tree. Hey it looks like the sacred tree I have near my home. It is just as beatiful" "Good night" said a strange voice. Without thinking she said good night back and fell asleep.

That morning she awoke to the birds singing and to a voice saying somthing.

"Huh?" She asked the voice.No answer.

"Hello?"no answer. Than finally some one said somthing but it wasnt the same voice. It was a deeper more man like voice.

"Over there. I see her! Hurry before she wakes up." She knew that voice it was the voice of the commander of Narakus army, Oniguma. Hes been going after Kagome for years. He hopes to one day kill her and regain the throne. But before he could find her, she heard another voice a younger, kinder, voice. One of a child.

" Look there is a demon over here. It looks like a boy. No older than 16!" Said the younger voice.

" A boy?" She wispered. WShe jumped quietly into the trres branches.

"Don't bug with him. Our first prioridy is Kagome. Got it Kohaku?" Oniguma asked the boy.

"Sir Where is the girl?" Asked the boy, Kohaku.

"Huh? She was sitting right here." Said onigume. " Did you look every where? God, if Naraku hears about this I'll be killed for sure."

" Sir. Why not take the boy and say that he led us into a trap. We'll kill some men and prtend he did it"

" My boy you sure do learn fast. It's brilliant. We can spread their blood on his claws and that'll be it. Naraku will kill him. And we will be free." That was the last straw. Kagome wouldn't let this boy die.

Kagomes P.O.V.

_"I can't let that boy be framed and killed but if i am discovered they'll follow me and kill me if possible. What do i do? Kikyo, mom. someonne help me. I need some guidance. Oh I can tap into my miko owers and it should... it should blow them outa here. Thanks mom."_

Normal P.O.V.

She concentrated and than a blue ora surounded her. The entire clearing was envoled in the ora. Onigume and his men ran for their lives. The only other person was the boy who seemed to be asleep sarted to come to.

" Hey you. Who are you?" Asked the boy.

" Well I'm the one who just saved you. Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am inuyasha. Now who are you?" inuyasha asked koagome. alittle meaner.

" My name is kagome i am a hanyou. And you are a youkia. am i right?" Kagome asked him.

" Sure...what ever say... Kagome?"

"yeah. Now why are you uh stuck in that uh tree?"

" Well the priestess kikyo shot me to this tree because my dad was in love with her and he was killed so she shot me so i couldnt tell any one that there was an relationshop. All i no is that one moment naraku is killing my dad and the next, I'm suck to a tree." He said

_" That can't be. is this boy really inutoushis son. If so than he thinks my mom is bad not good. Crap this is bad. Very bad. This must be the boy my mom told me about before she died, the boy she wanted me to find. The one i need to protect. But mom said that he was like me, a hanyou not a youkia. What is going on? Someone help me i need help. mom, mom, someone. i can't breath help."_

"HELP!" she said out loud.

"Huh?" But before inuyasha could say anymore, she fainted. Right in front of him. Now he WAS stuck to the tree but the fact that the girl was right in fron t of him. The spell weakened and he broke free. He quickly gathered up the girl and fled to a cave that he remembered from childhood. They stayed there while kagome rested. when she didn't come to he started to worrie though he didn't know wky. He kept thinking things like " She is really beautiful." or "Her eyes are gourgeous".

"...Uh!..." Kagome started to stir.

"hey u okay?" he asked her.

**me****: well finally the first chappy is done. Hope you like it. **

**inuyasha****: Kay, do i have to be stuck to a tree again? **

**me****: Yes. And stop complaning or i'll have Kagome sit you. Got it?**

**kagome****: Oh i will do it for free.**

**inuyasha****: Huh? Why?**

**me****: was he with kikyo again?**

**kagome****: yeah. and he was all huggy with her. ( she sudders)**

**me****: i would kill her in the story but se already dead. and shes your mother. How should we punish hin?**

**kagome****: We should think about it. Maybe we an have me engaged to koga?( As she says this she makes a puking jester)**

**me****: Nay. I hate him. Lets just think about it while you guys (to the readers) you should...**

**INU, KAG'S, ME****: Review!!**


End file.
